Rain
by Emmawh
Summary: Aujourd'hui, plus que tout, Harold aurait voulu de la neige. Mais il ne voit que de la pluie.


**RAIN**

Alooooors…Ahem à la base j'avais commencé cet OS pour continuer le défi de la ROTBTG'Week : Spring ! Nous en étions donc au thème « Rain »

Si cette fois le thème est respecté, il n'y a que deux protagonistes du quatuor qui ont étés mis en avant.

Donc je le considère comme une fiction à part

**Disclamer** : Harold, Jack Frost, Jamie et Sophie Bennett et Stoïk appartiennent à Dreamworks, Mérida à Pixar et Raiponce à Disney.

**Note **: Cette fois, l'histoire et ses personnages évoluent dans l'univers de Rise of the Guardians.

Bonne lecture

On se revoit en bas,

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

De la pluie. Non mais sérieusement. _Pourquoi de la pluie ?_

En décembre, il _devrait_ y avoir de la neige. De la belle poudreuse bien blanche, qui aurait tout recouvert. C'est le moins que l'ont puisse attendre d'un mois qui contient des dates aussi emblématiques que le solstice d'hiver ou alors Noël.

Parce que oui, Harold adorait la neige. Mais surtout, c'était sa mère qui l'aimait plus que tout. Tous les hivers, elle était la première à vouloir sortir dans cette étendue blanche, passant de longues heures à se balader sur les chemins boisés, à regarder toute cette nature cachée sous un épais manteaux immaculé, en suspend. Elle emmenait souvent Harold marcher avec elle. Ils faisaient des bonhommes de neige, glissaient en luge le long de la même pente, encore et encore. Elle le regardait faire des anges et riait quand il se relevait et que son expression passait du rire à la grimace quand il sentait ses habits mouillés coller à sa peau.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui allait rejoindre pour toujours cette terre endormie. Elle aussi allait pouvoir s'assoupir sous cette nature somnolente, comme si elle s'apprêtait à hiberner durant de longs mois. Sauf qu'Harold ne la retrouverait plus jamais au printemps, alors que la vie recommencerait à poindre au cœur de la faune.

Oui, il aurait voulu voir de la neige. De la neige pour recouvrir la dernière demeure de sa mère.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, le jour même de l'enterrement de Valhallarama, il n'y en avait pas un gramme. Seulement de la putain de pluie. Qui n'avait de la neige que sa froideur. La froideur sans la beauté.

A présent, il se retrouvait sous les trombes d'eau. Tout le monde était réuni dans ce cimetière détrempé, une armée de parapluies les protégeant vainement de l'averse. Décidément, cette pluie n'avait vraiment aucun savoir vivre. De la pluie à un enterrement, c'était tellement _cliché._

Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de concentrer ses pensées quelque part. Comme si le simple fait de s'insurger contre quelque chose aussi immuable que la pluie pouvait le maintenir debout. En vouloir à la pluie était ridicule. Mais là, tout de suite, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour canaliser la souffrance sourde qui lui tordait les entrailles.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Une heure plus tôt…_

Jack Frost voletait paresseusement au dessus de la maison des Bennett, sous le ciel nuageux, qui menaçait de déverser sa pluie.

Quand les petits sortirent enfin de la maison, avec des parapluies, il se rapprocha d'eux.

« - Hey, Jamie, Sophie ! »

« - Jack ! » s'écria le petit garçon, son regard sombre soudain illuminé d'une étincelle en apercevant sa légende favorite.

« - Ça fait un bail ! »

« - Oui…d'ailleurs, tu es en retard », fit Jamie en levant un sourcil. « Début décembre et toujours pas de neige, tu fais l'école buissonnière ou quoi ? »

Jack sourit et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque d'une main, un peu gêné.

Il est vrai qu'il avait mis plus de temps qu'il n'aurait cru pour recouvrir tout l'hémisphère nord de sa poudre blanche. Il avouait avoir quelque peu trainé dans la les Rocheuses afin de profiter au maximum de ses paysages à couper le souffle. Et quand on vit depuis trois siècles, on finit par perdre quelque peu la notion du temps.

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il fronça soudain les sourcils en avisant le costume sombre que portait le petit garçon. Sa sœur Sophie avait, elle aussi, une tenue foncée, ses cheveux blonds désordonnés rassemblés en une queue de cheval, dégageant ses yeux verts.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? » questionna l'esprit aux cheveux blancs, en s'appuyant contre son bâton.

Les yeux de Jamie se baissèrent tristement vers le sol.

« - On va…à un…enterrement… »

Jack perdit son sourire et un voile de peine passa sur ses yeux bleu glace.

« - Oh… je … je…suis désolé… heu…l'enterrement de qui ? »

« - Valhallarama Haddock » répondit le brun d'une petite voix. « C'est…enfin…_c'était_ notre voisine. »  
« - Ah…qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? »  
« - M.. Maladie foudroyante, c'est ce que ma maman m'a expliqué. »

Jamie arborait un air à la fois triste et perplexe. Comme si son esprit d'enfant peinait à appréhender une disparition aussi brutale. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait à un enterrement. Il ajouta, levant les yeux vers Jack, avec un petit sourire triste :

« - On jouaient parfois avec Harold, alors on va le …soutenir, tu vois ? »

« - Harold ? »

« - Oui, le garçon avec des taches de rousseur qui habite à côté de chez nous »

Jack se souvenait en effet d'avoir aperçu quelques fois un garçon d'une douzaine d'années dans le jardin voisin. Chaque fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, il avait l'air fragile et timide, comme si la moindre bourrasque allait le flanquer par terre ou lui briser un membre. Il l'avait parfois vu jouer avec Jamie ou alors avec une autre petite blonde à la longue chevelure. Il se souvenait également d'avoir vu une fillette rousse un peu bruyante et il avait le souvenir d'avoir déclenché une bataille de bouge de neige en lui en envoyant une sur la tête.

« - C'était sa maman. », ajouta Jamie d'une voix cassée.

« - Je vois… », murmura Jack, les yeux baissés sur ses pieds nus.

La mort était quelque chose que Jack n'avait finalement pas tant côtoyé que ça. Même si en trois cent ans d'existence silencieuse, où il avait vu disparaître des gens, il était si seul qu'il ne l'avait pas conscientisé. Il notait juste parfois une absence inhabituelle sur un banc public, une place qui se libérait soudainement dans un coin du parc ou à une table de café. A vrai dire, quand personne ne vous voit, il est difficile de s'attacher à ces gens. On s'habitue juste à les voir partir un jour. Comme si ils s'effaçaient.

Il se demandait aussi comment un enfant pouvait appréhender la mort d'un proche, si jeune soit-il. Il avait souvent repensé à sa petite sœur Emma, dont il avait si peu de souvenirs. Comment cette petite fille d'une dizaine d'année avait-elle surmonté la perte de son grand-frère qui venait de lui sauver la vie ce jour-là sur ce lac gelé ?

De voir Jamie et Sophie être, même de plus loin, confrontés à la mort, de voir leurs visages se couvrir d'incompréhension, lui serrait le coeur. Son regard coulissa vers la maison des Haddock de l'autre côté de la rue.

Alors il pensa. Il pensa à ce petit Harold et à la peine inimaginable qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant, en voyant sa mère le quitter pour toujours. Ses yeux d'enfants qui s'éteignaient au fur et à mesure que le bonheur était remplacé par des larmes glacées. Cette enfance qui sera à jamais marquée au fer rouge.

Non, ça, Jack Frost ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était un Gardien. Le gardien de l'Amusement et il avait le devoir de protéger les sourires et les éclats de joies dans les prunelles de ses jeunes amis.

Quand Jamie et sa sœur lui eurent dit au revoir et qu'il se retrouva seul, il se mit à y réfléchir.

Et il décida alors que le jeune Harold n'y ferait pas exception.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

« - …Harold ? »

La voix grave de Stoïk sembla si lointaine aux oreilles du garçon qu'il se demanda vaguement si elle était bien réelle. Cela faisait à présent de longues minutes qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Harold avait l'impression que ses membres étaient bloqués, comme figés par les restes de cette pluie glaciale, qui avait laissé place à une atmosphère froide et humide.

« - Fils… il faut..heu...il faut y aller… »

« - …Je reste ici encore un moment », répliqua Harold d'une voix sourde.

Il ne voulait pas décoller ses yeux de ce carré de terre fraîchement retournée. Les minutes qu'il venait de vivre avaient étés si éprouvantes qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait besoin de faire perdurer cet instant avec sa mère. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste, surtout envers Stoïk. Son père avait sans doute besoin de lui.

Après tout, ce n'était pas seulement sa mère qui était partie, mais également une épouse…

Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« -…Comme tu veux » murmura le grand homme. « Je t'attendrai à la …maison. Avec les autres…»

Harold l'entendit s'éloigner, accompagné du crissement de ses pas sur le gravier mouillé des allées. Il se sentit coupable.

Harold ferma les yeux très fort. Il tremblait. Ses vêtements humides faisaient frissonner sa peau, des gouttes se formaient et courraient le long de son échine. Il avait froid. Tellement froid… Cette pluie n'avait décidément aucun sens. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle serait éternellement liée à ce jour, le rendant encore plus désespérément triste qu'il ne l'était.

Si seulement.

Si seulement il y avait pu avoir de la neige.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Cela faisait presque une heure que Jack n'avait pas bougé de la branche de son arbre. Il venait d'assister à un enterrement pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il y avait eu beaucoup de monde ce jour dans ce cimetière. On aurait dit que toute la ville avait connu cette femme, qui visiblement, était très apprécié. Jack avait avisé de loin les têtes connues de la famille Bennett. Et malgré la marée de parapluies, il avait reconnu les deux filles qu'il avait souvent vu jouer quelques fois avec le dénommé Harold.

Il avait alors conservé son attention vers le petit brun aux taches de rousseur. Il ne portait pas de parapluie, et laissait cette dernière ruisseler sur ses épaules. Il était raide comme un piquet, au premier rang devant la fosse, aux côté d'un grand homme que Jack avait deviné comme étant son père.

Jack ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait tenu à rester tout le long de la cérémonie. Peut-être qu'au fond, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de conscientiser ce que c'était de voir quelqu'un réellement disparaître. Ou alors qu'il voulait juste être aux côtés du petit brun à cet instant-là. Cette même raison pour laquelle Jamie et Sophie se trouvaient en ce moment parmi la foule silencieuse.

Puis, une fois la mise en terre achevée (ce qui d'ailleurs avait soulevé une émotion intense chez l'Esprit de l'Hiver ainsi qu'à toute la foule), les gens avaient disposés un à un des fleurs blanches sur le petit monticule de terre. Puis étaient sortis en file indienne du cimetière, se dispersant ensuite en petits groupes entre les arbres. Et puis enfin, la pluie s'était arrêtée, comme si le ciel avait fait couler suffisamment de ses larmes.

Jack vit les deux filles, rousse et blonde serrer le jeune Harold dans leur bras, lui chuchotant visiblement des paroles douces. Il vit ce dernier répondre maladroitement à leur étreinte. Jamie et Sophie furent les suivants.

Puis l'endroit s'était vidé. Et finalement, il ne resta qu'Harold, immobile comme une statue devant la parcelle. Jack avait vu le massif père se retourner vers lui, lui demandant de le rejoindre, mais Harold avait refusé.

L'Esprit de l'Hiver se rapprocha silencieusement du garçon, se posant à quelques mètres de lui. Il se sentit soudain de trop quand il entendit que des mots s'échappait de la bouche du pré-adolescent. Il n'en saisit que quelques bribes.

« - Maman…Je suis désolée, maman. », murmurait-il, les poings légèrement serrés. « Je n'aurais pas voulu que cela se passe comme ça. »

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Il avait juste l'impression de violer un moment d'intimité et eut envie de s'enfuir. Après tout, que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait envie de se rapprocher du garçon pour le serrer dans ses bras, lui dire que tout irait bien, même s'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il était invisible pour ce garçon. Il voulait se maudire d'être aussi impuissant face à la souffrance qui émanait de celui qui ne serait bientôt plus un enfant.

Il fit un mouvement pour s'envoler, quand il perçut derrière lui une phrase de la bouche d'Harold qui lui firent dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

« - Si tu savais ce que je regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire qu'il neige aujourd'hui… » dit-il, la voix basse. « A la place, il a plu… Vraiment nul hein ? » continua-t-il, avec une sorte de sourire triste. « Je sais à quel point tu aimais la neige… »

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Harold ne savait pas si c'était normal de parler à un carré de terre. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Il était seul après tout. Il éprouvait un besoin impérieux d'exprimer encore à sa mère ses pensées. Des réflexions qui auraient sans doute fait sourire cette dernière. Lui parler une dernière fois, comme si elle était encore à ses côtés.

Il se raccrochait à cette pensée et laissa sortir de sa bouche encore quelques paroles.

« -Je ne sais pas si c'est la neige a prit du retard où si c'est juste la pluie qui l'a éclipsée, tu sais ? Je crois que je vais vraiment détester la pluie à présent…»

Il respira profondément et ajouta, les yeux fermés, qu'il sentait d'ailleurs piquer sous ses paupières.

« - Je… voudrais tellement en voir tu sais…de la neige... Qu'on puisse en profiter encore ensemble. »

Cette fois, ses yeux lui brûlaient carrément. Il souffla encore, la gorge nouée :

« - Je voudrais tellement… encore construire un bonhomme de neige avec toi…» (1)

A ces mots, il craqua. Pour la première fois de la journée, il craqua et laissa ses épaules trembler et ses larmes couler de tout leur soûl.

Pour Harold, le temps s'était brusquement arrêté. Il ne sut depuis combien temps il était ici, à laisser ses yeux et son cœur se vider. Il avait si peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait, qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les petits éclats blancs qui apparaissaient tout autour de lui. Il ne sortit de sa torpeur qu'au moment où il sentit quelque chose de froid atteindre sa peau. Incrédule, il regarda le dos de sa main.

Un flocon.

Puis il y en eu un autre. Puis un autre. Puis un autre encore. Jusqu'à que ses épaules et ses cheveux soient couverts de flocons et que le sol autour de lui se trouvait nappée doucement d'une fine pellicule de neige. Harold était si stupéfait qu'il était incapable de bouger. Il regardait les flocons danser devant ses yeux, se déposer sur le tas de terre devant lui et sur les roses posées dessus.

Le jeune brun leva la tête à nouveau vers le ciel, fermant les yeux. Il sentait les flocons toujours plus gros atteindre sa peau et fondre à son contact. Il peinait à y croire.

Harold n'avait aucune idée de qui avait bien pu leur faire ce cadeau, à sa mère et à lui. Il ne savait même pas si ce « quelqu'un » existait. Mais il ne croyait pas au hasard. Cela n'effaçait si sa souffrance, ni sa tristesse. Mais cette neige providentielle, qui avait brisé la pluie, avait eu le mérite de déposer un baume léger sur son cœur pour quelques instants, réchauffant son âme endolorie.

Un sourire fit alors son apparition sur ses lèvres. Un petit, certes, mais un sourire plein de gratitude. Destiné à cet anonyme qu'il remerciait de tout son cœur d'avoir fait tomber de la neige alors qu'il n'y croyait plus. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un :

« _Merci _».

Un autre flocon plus gros que les autres se déposa alors sur ses paupières closes.

Et il se mit soudain à se réjouir. Se réjouir d'aller se rouler dans cette nouvelle neige, comme un gamin. S'autoriser à rire. S'autoriser à retourner faire des bonhommes de neige avec Mérida, Raiponce, Jamie et Sophie. S'autoriser à un être encore un enfant comme les autres.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Derrière lui, Jack Frost regardait ce que sa magie avait réussit à faire apparaître sur le visage d'Harold.

Même si ce garçon ne savait pas qui il était et qui ne le saurait peut-être jamais, peu lui importait. Il était juste heureux. Heureux d'avoir pu chasser la pluie de sa journée et de son visage. Il était un Gardien.

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Juste pour lui cette fois.

Il se rapprocha de la tombe, tendit son bâton et effleura le haut du monticule.

Une petite couronne de fleurs délicate, entièrement faite de glace s'y forma doucement.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**FIN**

(1) : Ma petite dédicace discrète (ou pas) à Frozen

Voilà J'espère que cela vous aura plu !

Oui, Jack et Harold sont vraiment mes préférés et j'ai voulu leur dédier un OS hors ROTBTD'Week.

Par contre demain (ou après-demain), je serais de retour avec les Big Four au grand complet cette fois-ci, pour le thème suivant de la Week qui sera « Tree House »

Bonne nuit ! (Bonne journée ? Je me fais la réflexion qu'il faudrait que je dorme aussi)

Emmawh


End file.
